


nicest girl in town

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the Snort drabbles [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Actual Nicest Girl In Town Waverly Earp, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Okay, I really thought you were joking about the sash,” Nicole said.





	nicest girl in town

“Okay, I really thought you were joking about the sash,” Nicole said.

“What, as if I joke about serious matters like that? I’m the nicest person in Purgatory, I don’t _tease_ people!” Waverly laughed as she pulled the satin ribbon on. “See? Nicest girl in the Ghost River Triangle.”

Nicole leaned out to tug on the sash. “And I’ve got her right where I want her,” she smiled right up into Waverly’s eyes. “The sweetest girl in town.”

“Yeah, that’s me,” babbled Waverly, “I’m a fucking delight, everyone says so.”

“You’re-” Nicole snorted. “Yeah, honey, you sure are. Come here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to write about wayhaught based on [this post](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/164773476109/): Ok but which part of ur otp unironically calls themselves “a fucking delight” and which one immediately snorts
> 
> AS PROMISED ON A PREVIOUS DRABBLE, more wayhaught fluff!! (Note: I know about the height difference, it's legendary, Nicole is seated)
> 
> I'll write one for your OTP too! Send me the characters + the word "snort" over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
